<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whose line is it anyway? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200853">Whose line is it anyway?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, I just had fun :D, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic equivalent of a Whose Line Is It Anyway, where Nayeon is a detective interrogating Jeongyeon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whose line is it anyway?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't watched Whose Line Is It Anyway, it's an Improv show with many different kinds of skits! This writing exercise is based on "Film, TV, and Theater Styles" where you switch up a scene by making it play into random genres in the snap of a finger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon slammed her hands down on the interrogation table. The night had gone on far too long and she hadn't gotten anywhere closer to finding the truth. She stared down the suspect - Yoo Jeongyeon, held at the precinct for suspected drug trafficking. The perpetrator smirked at her, eyes gleaming with amusement.</p><p>"I'm still being nice, Ms. Yoo, " said Nayeon, pulling on the collar of her button-down. "Believe it or not."</p><p>Jeongyeon leaned back on her chair, handcuffed wrists resting against her jeans. She didn't look worried at all. "I know my rights, inspector Im. You're not allowed to do much to me." She shook the handcuffs in a tease, the clanging of metal grating on Nayeon's nerves. "You only have 2 hours before you're warranted by law to let me go."</p><p>Nayeon clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to slam her hand on the table again. She tried to bluff. "Our folks at the back end are working on that, I'm sure we can build a case against you in time."</p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed. "Over what crime? Standing alone in a dark parking lot?" She leaned forward on the table. "You've got nothing on me. No drugs, no evidence." </p><p>Nayeon knew </p><p>
  <strong>BZZT: ROMANCE</strong>
</p><p>that Jeongyeon was lying. She just had to figure out how to get it out of her. There was just, something so distracting about the pink shade of the perpetrator's lips, the way her shoulder-length hair tickled the collar of her loose t-shirt.</p><p>Nayeon loosened the collar of her button-down. No time to lose focus now. "We can go about it this way, Ms. Yoo," she began. "You can tell us what you were doing alone at the parking lot GS25 on 12th avenue. It's a known hotspot for drug trades and you know that." </p><p>Nayeon was right - she saw it in the way Jeongyeon stiffened her posture, hands picking at her fingernails. But Jeongyeon regained her composure easily, settling into a smile. "Maybe I just wanted to see you again, Nayeon." She let her handcuffed hands rest on top of the table. "It's been a while, and I've been missing you."</p><p>Nayeon fought the butterflies that crept up her stomach. She cleared her throat excessively. "That's not a good reason to be in a drug hotspot when you have history of drug use, Jeongyeon." </p><p>Jeongyeon smirked. </p><p>Nayeon cursed. She shouldn't have used Jeongyeon's name again. "Anyway, this is not the</p><p><strong>BZZT: MELODRAMA</strong><br/>
right venue for a personal conversation." Nayeon looked at the one-way mirror, wondering what Dahyun and Chaeyoung were thinking. Whose idea was it anyway to have her interrogate her ex?</p><p>"There you go again, " said Jeongyeon, leaning back on her chair. "Trying to keep me at a distance." Nayeon knows fully well where this conversation was going, but the words to stop it felt heavy in her mouth. "Nayeon," said Jeongyeon, "why won't you let me in?" </p><p>There was a heaviness that settled on Nayeon's shoulders. She ran a quick hand through her hair. "Why do you keep coming back for me, Jeongyeon?" She stepped aside, leaning on the wall of the interrogation room. She looked at the one-way mirror, all her inhibitions out the window. "I've already done so much to come clean, run away from Don Carlo and the family. Why do you keep dragging me back?"</p><p>"I want you back, Nayeon." Jeongyeon leaned her elbows on the table, cradling her head with her handcuffed hands. "That's the only reason why I keep letting myself get arrested."</p><p>"But I can't go back!" Nayeon slammed a fist on the concrete wall. "It's wrong to be in the family business,</p><p>
  <strong>BZZT: ACTION</strong>
</p><p>Jeongyeon!" Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon, expecting a look of disappointment.</p><p>Instead, open handcuffs clanged on the interrogation table. Nayeon caught the blur of a white t-shirt and jeans before intercepting a punch at her throat. Her hand caught it, a heavy fist. "You don't have a choice this time, Nayeon."</p><p>An uppercut slammed into Nayeon's ribs, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Panicked, she kicked Jeongyeon away, creating distance. They stood at arm's length, breathing ragged.</p><p>Nobody entered the interrogation room to stop Jeongyeon. "What did you do to them?" asked Nayeon through grit teeth.</p><p>Jeongyeon stood languidly, pulling a knife from her back pocket. Her posture feigned ignorance, but Nayeon spotted the way her feet readied to lunge. "I did some prep. Don Carlo won't be taking a no for an answer this time, Nayeon." </p><p>Before Jeongyeon could continue Nayeon sprang forward. She pressed her hand on the base of Jeongyeon's fist, pushing on her bicep to twist the knife out of her hands. She sent an elbow to Jeongyeon's face, missing it by inches as Jeongyeon ducked. "Fuck you!" said Nayeon as Jeongyeon slipped out of her grip. They faced each other once more. </p><p>"You don't have</p><p>
  <strong>BZZT: SUPERNATURAL</strong>
</p><p>to do this," said Jeongyeon, clenching and unclenching her fist. Her irises changed color with a blink, from the familiar brown to an unnatural shade of red. "If you would just come back, Nayeon."</p><p>Nayeon stepped forward, willing her sigil to activate. The mark on her shoulder heated up, sending power down her limbs. She clenched and unclenched her fists, getting used to the sensation. "I thought you loved me, Jeongyeon." She lifted her fists to her face, sparks of blue crackling in the air around her.</p><p>Jeongyeon growled. "That's exactly why I'm doing this." She lunged at Nayeon, a glowing fist straight at her face. Nayeon blocked with raised forearms, digging her heels as the force of Jeongyeon's blow pushed her back. She broke the parry, sending a palm of lightning at Jeongyeon's torso. Jeongyeon pushed it aside, then grabbing her wrist. With a tug, Jeongyeon drove a knee up Nayeon's solar plexus. It connected, blinding white in pain. Nayeon grit her teeth, immediately wrapping an arm around Jeongyeon's leg before sending a fist down her shoulder. She called lightning from her sigil, hot blue energy jumping on her skin before electrifying her strike. A sharp crack sounded through </p><p>
  <strong>BZZT: RATED FLICK</strong>
</p><p>the interrogation room before Jeongyeon fell into Nayeon's arms. Nayeon's legs collapsed with the weight, and they fell on the floor.</p><p>Nayeon groaned, the weight of Jeongyeon's limp body on her chest heavy. "Damn," murmured Jeongyeon as she tried to push herself off Nayeon, "you still pack a punch."</p><p>Nayeon let a hand reach around Jeongyeon's shoulder, pressing into her sigil. Jeongyeon flinched at the pain. She pulled Jeongyeon down like that, letting her rest on her chest. "You're not going anywhere, Jeongyeon. That's enough voltage to power a small village."</p><p>"Huh," said Jeongyeon, this time her breath tickling Nayeon's collarbone through her button-down, "you were being nice."</p><p>Nayeon snorted. "Fuck you." </p><p>Jeongyeon raised her chin to meet her gaze, red eyes once more brown. "Is that a proposal for the rest of the evening?" Hands slid beneath Nayeon, resting on the small of her back. </p><p>Nayeon smirked. "Weren't you just about to bring me back to Don Carlo?" She let her hand travel down Jeongyeon's shoulder, following the line of her spine down.</p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, "ahh, I failed once more. I can't possibly return to him after the disgrace I suffered at your hands." She leaned in, lips</p><p>
  <strong>BZZT: END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a great writing exercise to stretch your improv imagination! If you want to try it out, here's how you do it:</p><p>Give yourself 5-6 genres you want to try out flash writing. Aside from the ones above, you can use Sci-fi, Mystery, and Horror, and whatever you think of. Line them up.</p><p>Give yourself 200 words to set the scene, then go to town, altering your fic to match a new genre every 200 words. Have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>